


You, Me, Bed?

by quinnlocke



Series: You Found Me [4]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Minor car accidents, Stuck in the Rain, and bathtub, theres only one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnlocke/pseuds/quinnlocke
Summary: Hawke and Fenris walk through the rain to seek shelter at a Bed and Breakfast.The receptionist mistakes them for 'just friends' and tells them the room only has 'one bed'.Or...Fenris gets a crash course in fan fiction tropes and Hawke is Hawke.Lovingly inspired by Fawx's bathtub artwork*Can be read as a stand alone fic. No prior reading of the You Found Me series required.*





	You, Me, Bed?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fawx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawx/gifts).



> So the amazing and talented Fawx drew this amazing [artwork](http://fawxdraws.tumblr.com/post/132634889843/goodnight-mr-sweetheart-sometimes-you-just)
> 
> So needless to say I had to write something, I hope you enjoy my return to FenHawke after a very long hiatus

Fenris Bellator could count on more than one hand the good things in his life. He was an avid reader, a good businessman, he had a family who loved him, friends who loved him just as much, and a good life despite a rocky upbringing. He was a good person who did not deserve to be in the situation he was right now… muddy, wet, and furious.

What had started as a pleasant trip to visit family had turned into one of the biggest fights he had ever had with his fiancée. Who at that moment was also muddy, wet, and furious. Though honestly, Fenris could give two shits about her appearance or state of mind; it was her fault they were in this predicament anyways. 

Marian Hawke could also count on more than one hand the good things in her life. Though at the moment all she cared about was the fact that she was covered in mud, soaked through to the bone, and irreparably angry at her fiancé. Because she would not be in this situation were it not for him. Him and his damn personable attitude. 

“This is all your fault,” she told him as they trudged up a muddy hill, each of them trying not to slip as they had done when they first began their trek. She had shucked the heels she’d been wearing in favor of a pair of beat up converse she’d stashed in the trunk of her car. Fenris had the fortunate luck to have been wearing doc martens and was steadier on his feet for it. 

Hawke looked down at the mess that was the dress she had worn that day and cursed her mother for suggesting it in the first place. The sheer fabric was perfect for the summer heat. Now soaked through, it bordered on indecent and she hoped Fenris was flustered at seeing her underwear right through her clothes. Served the bastard right.

“Seeing as I was not the one driving the car, I must insist that it is not,” Fenris growled back, his body rocking forward as he grasped at the muddy ground one handed, the other holding the umbrella he insisted on bringing. He scowled as he felt the filth squelch between his fingers. He was pointedly ignoring the fact that Hawke looked practically naked because frankly he was too pissed to care.

“If you hadn’t yelled at me, we wouldn’t have hydroplaned!”

“If you had been maintaining a proper speed we would not have needed to worry about hydroplaning!”

“Forgive me for not wanting to have to spend anymore time than necessary in the car with you!” Hawke retorted, sliding slightly and finding herself behind Fenris when she had only just been four steps ahead. He looked back at her incredulously.

“So instead you try to kill me!”

“Don’t be so dramatic! I didn’t purposely run us off the road, we hydroplaned.”

“I’m not saying you _purposefully_ tried to run us off the road,” he corrected, earning an eyeroll from Hawke. “But if you had not been so busy starting a fight with me, it wouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

“Purposely is a fucking word Fenris!”

“It shouldn’t be!”

“I don’t care, what I care about is that you talked to Gamlen!”

“Again, I still don’t see what the problem is; he is your uncle!”

“We don’t talk to Gamlen!”

“No,” Fenris huffed feeling relief as his feet finally touched pavement. “ _You_ don’t talk to Gamlen. I, however, have nothing against the man.”

Hawke fought to reach the road and found herself slipping as she got to the top of the hill. “That’s exactly why I’m…” she did not get a chance to finish her sentence before she slipped and proceeded to fall face first into a pile of mud. Or at least that's what would have happened, had it not been for the timely intervention of her fiancé, who she was still irreparably pissed at.

“Hopeless is what you are,” Fenris deadpanned, setting her on her feet. They stopped and stared at one another for a moment before Fenris opened the umbrella, stopping the downpour that came down over him. Hawke took a step towards him but her foot slipped once again and this time not even Fenris was quick enough to catch her.

“Hawke!” he yelled as she slid down the hill with a shriek. He rushed down to where she lay at the bottom of the hill. “Hawke, my god are you alright?”

Hawke sat up and looked up at him before bursting into tears. “I’m sorry! I’m an idiot. I got pissed for no reason and I got distracted and that’s why we hydroplaned and I know how much you hate being in the car in bad weather and I wasn’t thinking and babe, how are you staying so calm?”

Fenris sighed and held the umbrella over them. He’d been biting back every single urge he had to panic in the moments leading to the accident and every moment afterwards. Seeing Hawke now in the state she was in caused a surge of desire to beat down every anxiety he felt in order to save her from her own. “Because the thing I care the most about is us being alive and unharmed. If I let myself panic, I will forget that. Now please let me help you get up.”

Hawke accepted his hand and pressed her body against his once she was vertical again. “I’m so sorry. I really am.”

“I have already forgiven you, but if you continue to make me stand in this downpour I will be forced to rethink my decision.”

Hawke let out a tired laugh and winced as she put weight down on her right foot. “Fuck, I did a number on myself.”

“Can you walk?”

“Yes… maybe… I don’t know,” she said, taking each step gingerly. “I really do not relish the idea of you carrying me.”

“You never were the damsel in distress type,” he grunted, steadying an arm around her waist to help her along as best he could. Bracing himself with every step.

“Damn straight,” Hawke retorted. “Only time you are allowed to carry me is when I am too drunk to stand and after Isabela’s last shindig I doubt I will let myself get that drunk ever again.”

“Oh I don’t know, I’d pay good money to watch you sing Disney songs again”

Hawke groaned and shook her head. “Anders made ‘Circle of Life’ my ringtone on his phone. Did I seriously cradle Ser Pounce and repeatedly whisper ‘Simba’ to him?”

Fenris laughed loudly nearly losing his balance. “That was before Merrill finally caught up to you and the duets began. Do I want to know what movie features Devon and Cornwall and why you and Merrill started crying at the end of the song because they had a chance to be apart but chose to be together?”

Hawke giggled. “Quest for Camelot is an under-appreciated gem of late 90’s animation. A snob like you would never understand it’s value.”

“I’ll take your word for that.”

“Oh my god flat road I could kiss you!” Hawke exclaimed when they finally reached the street and stood on stable ground.

“How about a kiss for one who got you there?” Fenris asked with a sideways smile. Hawke humored him a with a peck on the cheek. “Google says there is a B&B just about a half mile down the road. Think you can make it?”

“Just hold me close so I don’t shiver my teeth straight out of my mouth.”

“That I can happily do.”

They continued talking as they walked down the road—which meant Hawke babbled almost ceaselessly and Fenris would respond when needed. However, as they approached the bed and breakfast their casual banter led to a minor disagreement.

“Its pronounced _gif_ , you don’t give someone a jift and I am not a jirl.”

“The creator himself said it's pronounced that way!” Fenris retorted as he held open the door.

“Just because it's canon doesn’t mean it's right!” 

“The original intent still exists and is the basis for the creation.”

“Why are you my best friend?” Hawke said poking him in the side as they approached the desk. A bored woman with blue hair and black rimmed glasses watched them approach.

“I ask myself the same question on a regular basis,” Fenris grumbled and turned to the woman at the desk. “We need a room for the evening and if you have a washer and dryer on the premises that would be amazing.”

She took in the sight of their muddy clothes and stared at them wide eyes. “What happened to you?”

“We hydroplaned near the hill about a mile back. Car is stuck at the bottom. We walked here.”

“Well shit!” The receptionist, Fawkes as her name tag implied, said with a shake of her head before clicking a few buttons on the ancient desktop in front of her. After a moment she looked up. “I’m afraid we’ve only got a room with a single bed in it. All of our doubles have been taken up by a local reenactment group.”

Hawke and Fenris gave each other a confused look before Hawke’s eyes widened and she grinned wickedly. “So the room only has one bed?” she asked innocently.

The receptionist nodded and Fenris found himself dumbstruck at the entire situation. He then realized that Hawke’s left hand was bare. She’d removed her ring and put it in the glove box when they’d left the car, not wanting to risk its safety in the trek up the hill. The woman had obviously been listening to part of their conversation and assumed that he and Hawke were just two friends who’d gotten into a minor car wreck while travelling together. Though why Hawke was playing this game was beyond him.

“Will you be ok with sharing the bed with me? It’s just for one night after all.”

He stared at her with a blank expression his mouth half hung open. “What?”

“It’s quite the large bed, I’m sure you can both fit,” the receptionist added excitedly, her fingers inching towards her smartphone.

“It's a big bed Fenris, we won’t even realize the other is there. We’ll take it,” Hawke said with a smile, taking the key from the lady who was watching them wide-eyed.

“There’s robes and fresh towels in the bathroom; if you put your soiled clothes in the garment bag provided and hang it from the door I can come by later and have them washed for you so you have clean clothes in the morning.”

“That will be great, thank you so much. I guess we’ll just have to sleep in our underwear tonight. Are you going to be ok, Fenris?”

“One bed?” he asked, still confused.

“It’s a very big bed sir,” the receptionist reiterated. 

As they walked up the stairs Hawke began giggling uncontrollably. “What the hell was that all about?” he asked her incredulously. “Why are you going on about sharing a bed when we’ve been living together and sharing a bed for over a year?”

“Because she assumed we were friends, Fenris. Now, she thinks that we’re best friends who are slightly in love with each other and we have to share a bed. She ships us!”

“She what?”

“She is gonna spend most of the night thinking that we are going to fall in love tonight. I laid on the doe eyes for a reason after all.”

“Is that what that was supposed to be?” Fenris replied with a sniff. “You looked more like an alien.”

“Ass!”

Hawke excitedly opened the door to the room and let out a high pitched squeal at the sight of the large bathtub just visible through the open bathroom door. “Oh my god yes,” she said, stripping her clothes off and leaving them on the floor to dash off to the bathroom. 

Fenris sighed and picked up the discarded clothes and put them in the garment bad he’d found on a chair by the door. He stripped his clothes off and put them in the bag as well. As he was putting on one of the robes the receptionist mentioned he heard a knock at the door. Hawke looked over her shoulder for a moment before shutting the door to the bathroom. 

“Hello, just came to get your clothes for washing,” the receptionist said excitedly once he opened the door. 

Fenris handed the bag off with a confused look and watched as the woman skipped off down the hallway. 

Hawke opened the bathroom door and stood naked with a hand on her hip. “I’d ask you to join, but there’s only one tub.”

“You are ridiculous.”

Hawke looked towards the floor where she’d dropped her clothes and suddenly went wide eyed. “You put my underwear in the bag!”

“Yes, it was dirty.”

“Fenris, she’s gonna wash our clothes and realize that our underwear is in there. So now she knows that we are sharing the bed and that we don’t have any clothes! Oh my god you are an evil genius!” she said, running into the bedroom and planting a kiss on his nose. 

Fenris watched as she danced off to the bathroom and hummed to herself as she filled the tub with water. “They have bath bombs!” she called out, and the sound of delight that echoed from the room told him she’d dropped one in. Soon the sound of running water stopped and he could hear her stepping into the tub and letting out a soft moan. 

“So, would you care to explain this whole ‘one bed’ thing to me. Preferably in a language I can understand?” he said, standing in the doorway and staring down at Hawke, who lounged happily in bright blue water.

“Ok, so you know how Merrill and Isabela have been writing fanfiction for that one show they love?” Hawke said, sitting up and laying her arms on the edges of the tub.

Fenris nodded and knelt down, leaning his body against the tub and running his fingers up and down her exposed arm. 

“Ok, well there’s this one trope for fans of the friends-to-lovers dynamic called ‘there’s only one bed’. In which the two people, who have been ‘just friends’, have to share a bed. It either results in angst from pining, or finally the relationship culminates.”

“So you made that woman think we were just friends in order to what?”

“Did you see the look on her face, Fenris? She is so excited right now thinking tonight we are going to fall in love. And guess what, that is exactly what is going to happen.”

“Aren’t we already in love?”

“I could stand to fall more in love with you?”

“Could you now? He asked, kneeling up to kiss her softly on the forehead. “Tell me, how does the sharing of the bed culminate in a relationship?”

He slid the robe off of his shoulders and climbed into the tub. Hawke shifted so that he could slip in and they sat facing one another. Fenris let his hands slip down to his lap where Hawke’s feet rested and massaged them softly.

“Well, one of them, usually the girl because heteronormative bullshit,” Hawke began, “has a nightmare, or is cold, or something makes it so that she needs comforting.”

“I see,” he responded, running his fingers up the back of her calf. “I assume then that some sort of cuddling occurs.”

Hawke sighed and closed her eyes. “Yes, cuddling happens next. Now in the case of a comedic style story, we usually get a glimpse into the man's thoughts because warm body, improper thoughts, and human contact always lead to accidental boners.”

Fenris laughed and resumed massaging Hawke’s feet. “How often do accidental boners occur in these things?”

“If there’s a dude in the fic and he’s attracted to someone, it's almost a guarantee. So anyway, accidental boner might occur and in the case of a smut fic the relationship culminates with sexy times. In the case of a fluff fic, there may not be an accidental boner but there is definitely some sort of cue that gives away one or both of their feelings and you have a confession and hopefully kissing.”

“Why do you say hopefully?”

“Because the kiss is the best part.”

“Why is that?” he teased pinching her toes.

Hawke giggled and splashed water at him. “Because the kiss is endgame. Once they kiss that’s it. Everyone knows the first kiss seals the deal for any pair.”

“What if it's a bad kiss?”

“I don’t think there is such a thing as a bad kiss if the two people are meant to be,” she replied staring at him through her eyelashes. “First kisses are magic. The rest just keep making the spell grow stronger.”

“So the more you kiss.”

“The stronger you get,” she finished.

“I’m feeling weak Hawke,” Fenris said with a smile. “Can you fix that?”

“I can try,” she said reaching out a hand to pull him to her. 

Fenris slid his hand behind Hawke’s head and tilted her face towards him before cupping her chin with his other hand. “I love you.”

Hawke raised her hand to stroke his cheek and smiled. “I know,” she said before skimming her fingers over his ear and leaning up to meet his lips with her own. The kissed slowly, savoring the feeling. Hawke traced his lower lip with her tongue before slipping into his mouth. He nipped the tip of her tongue and she squealed in response causing him to laugh against her lips.

“We should take this to the bed,” she whispered.

“Hmmm, I don’t know, I did confess my love to you and all I got was a snarky Star Wars quote in response.”

“Who would I be if I didn’t respond to your love confessions with snarky Star Wars quotes?”

“Some other poor bastards fiancée.”

“Yeah, I guess you just got lucky that I picked you.”

Fenris helped Hawke out of the tub, and they toweled each other off. He dropped the towel on her head and playfully mussed up her hair before hoisting her into his arms. “I’d like to think we picked each other.”

“I was in a towel and you asked me to have dinner with you. How was I supposed to say no?”

He laid her gently on the bed and looked into her eyes. “I’m talking about the first time.”

“Oh.”

“You saw me and decided I would be your friend. I saw you… and I didn’t want to say no.”

“Fenris.”

“Of course if I had known what you were like I would… oof!” he exclaimed as she smacked him in the face with a pillow. He laughed and pounced on her, pinning her to the bed.

“Get off me!” she yelled back playfully. “Unhand me you brute.”

Fenris laughed and pinned Hawke’s wrists to the bed before peppering her entire face in light kisses. “Say it.”

“No,” she whined. “You can’t make me.”

“Hawke…” he said with a doleful look.

“Don’t you dare do the puppy eyes… no that's… oh damn it all. I love you!”

Fenris chuckled and leaned down to kiss her. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Broody and Mnemo, thank you so much for reading through and telling me how good it was.  
> You know how much I doubt my own work and without you, I don't think I would have the guts to publish half the time.


End file.
